The Supreme
by Wardexdorugoramon X7
Summary: Esta es a historia de Alex Biscan. Un ex-soldado de un mundo diferente al nuestro y que por azares del destino se encuentra atrapado en un nuevo mundo lleno de muchas cosas nuevas para él. Pero nada de lo que ha pasado en su vida como militar lo preparará para su más grande reto en este nuevo mundo...Las mujeres y la convivencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre : Alexander Biscan-Belial.**

 **Edad : 20 años.**

 **Ocupación : Miembro del grupo "MON" , Consejero de Kimihito Kurusu , Capitán de las Fuerzas especiales "Abyss" (Anteriormente).**

 **Padres : Lorent Belial (Padre) , Mary Biscan (Madre).**

 **Altura : 1.82 mts.**

 **Apariencia general : Alex es un hombre con una constitución muscular definida y con grandes musculos , pero no exageradamente , su piel es de tono bronceado , sus ojos son azules y su cabello es negro.**

 **Personalidad : Él suele ser un hombre algo serio , con un toque algo calmado y casi siempre puede ser algo flojo , prueba de ello es que se le puede ver durmiendo cuando se le da la gana , pero también es alguien que se esfuerza mucho y es amable asi como muy protector con sus seres queridos y semejantes , sin embargo , con los desconocidos puede ser muy desconfiado.**

 **Vestimenta : Él usa una camisa de manga larga de color negra con la bandera estadounidense en su brazo derecho , usa también un pantalón largo de color azul grisáceo y unos zapatos blancos.**

 **Poderes y habilidades : Posee la habilidad de ver a través de los objetos solidos , es decir visión de rayos X , tiene superfuerza , agilidad semejante a la de una araña , velocidad sobrehumana , reflejos "infernales" , sentidos muy agudizados , tiene la capacidad de soportar temperaturas muy elevadas que exceden los 375° centigrados con facilidad y de igual manera con bajas temperaturas que llegan a los 150° centigrados bajo 0 , tiene la habilidad de detectar el espectro magnético , puede ver en la oscuridad , tiene la habilidad de soportar enormes grados de presión y gravedad , y si se llegará a enorjar sus habilidades se incrementarán en proporciones gigantes dependiendo de que tan enojado esté , esta habilidad se llama Berserk Rage.**


	2. Capitulo 1

-'Blablabla'- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 1 : La llegada del Soldado.**

* * *

 **Punto de Vista. Tercera Persona.**

 **Espacio desconocido.**

En estos momentos me encuentro en un espacio blanco como el papel...Blanco...La razón por la que estoy aqui es dificil de explicar pero para resumirlo estuve enfrascado en una lucha que se llevó a cabo en un laboratorio ubicado en el espacio exterior , ocurrió una explosión y un agujero negro me tragó...No es una forma de morir sutil..Tal vez un poco pero no lo suficiente para mi...Digo estoy en un espacio blaco sin nada que hacer y...ESPERA UN MOMENTO!...ESO ES UN PORTAL!...H-H-HAY UN PUTO PORTAL EN FRENTE DE MÍ Y ME ESTA TRAGANDO...Sin más que hacer cerré mjs ojos esperando el fin pero cuando los habrí me encontraba callendo a una gran altitud , nada grave...MOMENTO!...Para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y al impactar con el suelo quede inconsciente de inmediato.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista. Normal.**

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

En un laboratorio sofisticado se podia ver a un hombre joven con el cabello de color negro picudo y algo largo ya que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad de su espalda , sus ojos estaban cerrados , su piel era bronceada , poseía una constitución muscular músculosa pero no exageradamente y medía 1.82 mts ; traía puesto las ropas de un paciente de enfermería y estaba amarrado a la camilla , en la que él estaba acostado.

De repente entraron dos sujetos que iban vestidos como doctores junto con un prqueño grupo de asistentes que traían unos "instrumentos" medicos , más específicamente los de disección. Los medicos se colocaron a un lado cada uno y empezaron a tomar los instrumentos para poder comenzae con la operación.

-'Bien...Antes de que cualquiera comience tengo una pregunta...Alguno vió la película Saw?'- preguntó un doctor causando una leve risa de todo el equipo y tomó un bisturí para abrir el abdomen del sujeto. Sin embargo cuando hizo contacto con la piel...El sujeto despertó!

Lo primero que paso fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que ya fué muy tarde. El pelinegro con una facilidad increíble , rompió las correas que lo tenía amarrado de pies a cabeza sin esfuerzo , luego tomó al doctor con el bisturí por su cabeza y lo arrojó hacía la pared , luego dio un gran salto para estar a uno cuantos metro de los sujetos. Todos se veían asustados por decir poco , uno de ellos se desmayo y otro se veía más pálido que un fantasma , si es que eso era posible.

El sujeto en ropa de paciente simplemente se movió tan veloz que ninguno notó que ya se encontraba detrás de uno de ellos y lo único que pudo hacer el sujeto fué recibir un certero golpe en el cuello quedando noqueado al instante. Luego , el pelinegro apareció en frente con el otro doctor y le dió un golpe en el estomago , debido a la potencia que acompaño a éste golpe el doctor salió disparado hacía la pared creando un pequeño cráter con la silueta de su cuerpo y quedó noqueado mientras la sangre salía de su frente y boca debido al ataque que recibió.

Y para el gran final , el pelinegro atacó a los que quedaban con certeros golpes en sus nervios dejandolos noqueados , con moretones graves y algunos huesos rotos. Después , el pelinegro se acomodó su cabello , que tapaba sus ojos , y al hacerlo revela que sus ojos eran de color azul profundo.

-(Donde demonios estoy?...Definitivamente no estoy en Destrox...Mm , tal vez éste en un país sub-desarrollado...No...Ni siquiera un país sub-desarrollado tiene herramientas tan viejas e ineficientes...)- pensó el ojiazul observando las herramientas -(Talves sea un tipo de pueblo sin mucha tecnología)- esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras inspeccionó a los sujetos , al cabo de 3 minutos decidió darle un vistazo a las paredes , algo raro pero dejó de serlo cuando los ojos del ojiazul se tornaron de color negro y su esclerótica se volvió rojiza.

A sus ojos , todo tomó una forma transparente y se podían ver a varias personas con trajes , otras en oficinas y muchas más. Estaba viendo a través de las paredes y los objetos solidos del lugar. Esta hablidad se conoce como visión de rayos X.

-'Interesante...Puedo decir que será fácil salir...Hay solo una docena de guardias y más de la mitad tienen algunos problemas de salud...Mm? Qué es esto?'- dijo el pelinegro cuando notó que las personas tenían algo diferente...En su interior -(Tienen Vasos?...Esto es extraño...Los humanos no nacemos con vasos desde hace más de tres siglos...Tendre que averiguar que pasa...Primero lo primero , tendre que camuflarme , luego me colaré en sus archivos y finalmente extraeré la información que me sea útil)- pensaba el joven adulto desactivando su visión de raos X y procedió a despojar a uno de los doctores de sus ropas para pasar sin ser notado.

Al pasar el tiempo el ojiazul salía de la habitación con cautela , pasaba caminando entre los guardias sin hacer nada sospechoso , luego fué a las oficinas centrales ubicadas en el segundo piso. Ya allí se dirigió a los archivos , cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada notó que había que usar la contraseña...Fácil...La decifró sin ningún problema y entró al cuarto. Era un lugar con muchas conexiones y computadores ,pero decidió hacer esto rápido y fué a la computadora principal.

Cuándo entró en el servidor principal empezó a leer toda la información que encontró , cosas simples y cosas más complicadas como historia y cultura. Al terminar él se podía ver conuna expresión deshock puro y no notó cuando alguien se acerco a él.

Dicha persona era un hombre de 40 años con el cabello gris corto , sus ojos eran verdes amarillentos , su piel era blanca , tenía una constitución tonificada y medía 1.88 mts de altura ; Él iba con un traje elegante de color marrón oscuro , sus pantalones eran largos pero algunas partes estaban rotas levemente en la sección de sus rodillas , sus zapatos eran puntiagudos y tenía unos lentes rectangulares de color negro.

-'Supuse que estabas aquí...Debo decir que me sorprendes amigo'- dijo el peligris acercandose al pelinegro que solo volteó a verlo con una expresión dura. Ante dicha reacción el hombre solo alza sus brazos en defensa -'Tranquilo , aqui nadie te disparará...A menos que nos obligues'- dijo el ojiverde con una amenaza al final de la oración.

El pelinegro se quedó callado y comenzó a examinar al hombre frente a él sin que se diera cuenta -(Mm...Este hombre a pesar de su edad tiene un cuerpo muy resistente en comparación con los otros...A juzgar por su forma de hablar tan tranquila diría que tiene a todo un pelotón de soldados detrás de las puertas preparandose para lo peor...Lo mejor será escuchar lo que tiene que decir este viejo...Sin embargo yo tengo algunas preguntas)- pensó el ojiazul mientras examinaba al hombre de pies a cabeza.

-'Bien amigo , me gustaría continuar diciendo que eres algo especial , por decirlo así , cuando te encontramos no eras más que un cuerpo sin pulsaciones en el cuerpo y no respirabas...Así que dime , Eres un nuevo de tipo de Interespecie?'- preguntó el peligris.

-'Interespecie , lo siento pero no estoy familiarizado con ese término...'- dijo el ojiazul con calma antes de continuar -'Me gustaría decir que lo soy pero sería estupido depender de una mentira como esa...Pero si puedo decir que la razón por la cual no pudieron verificar mis respiraciones y ritmo cardíaco es porque yo entrené por mucho tiempo con monjes desde que era un niño de 6 años , ellos me enseñaron muchos trucos'- reveló el pelinegro sorprendiendo al hombre frente a él.

-'Interesante , pero eso no explica como es que noqueaste a un grupo de medicos en menos de un minuto a una velocidad que a la cámara le costó un poco seguir'- dijo el peligris.

-'Eso se debe a que yo no soy como tú...Te preguntas como es posible...En primer lugar me gustaría decir una cosa...Conoces el país Destrox?'- preguntó el pelinegro.

-'S Lo siento chico pero no conozco un país como ese , y eso es porque no existe'- dijo el peligris de forma amenazante.

-'Hmp , Eso responde todo...Verás viejo...Yo soy de otra tierra'- reveló el ojiazul pero el hombre frent a él solo soltó una carcajada.

-'JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Eso es lo más gracioso que yo escuché en mi vida amigo'- comentó éste conteniendo su risa pero al notar el rostro serio del joven se calmó rápidamente -'Es en serio?'- preguntó el peligris.

-'Me gustaría explicar todos los detalles...Pero antes me gustaría que habláramos en privado , sin tus hombres'- dijo el joven adulto con un rostro muy serio.

-'Bien bien chico , bien jugado...Mi nombre es Miles'- se presentó el hombre.

-'Mm...Mi nombre es Alex Biscan-Belial'- se presentó el pelinegro.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

Al pasar el tiempo Alex y Miles se fueron a una oficina muy grande con una pequeña librería , con un escritorio ancho muy limpio , tenía varios libros apilados en él , habia un par de sofas de color blanco azulado , también había muchas sillas y tenía vista panorámica de una ciudad con enormes edificios de diseño algo extraño para Alex.

En el plazo de tiempo ambos se pusieron a conversar sobre Alex y éste se negó a hablar hasta que finalmente decidió obtener algunas respuestas.

-'Te contaré un par de cosas pero no me pidas toda la información porque no te la daré...Primero , yo soy de una versión de la tierra conocida como Terra...Ese mundo es similar al tuyo , pero hay una gran diferencia debido a que nosotros los humanos vivimos en un mundo lleno de bestias enormes aún más grandes que sus animales...Allí nosotros los humanos decidimos que ya no seríamos acorralados como pequeñas presas y bueno...Evolucionamos por decirlo así...Fué un tipo de mutación que nos dio fuerza , velocidad , resistencia , inteligencia y otros factores asombrosos que nos ayudó a avanzar...Segundo , en mi mundo estamos en una Era más avanzada que la suya por varios siglos y debido a eso su tecnología no es más que eimples juguetes para mí...Y en tercer lugar , la razón de porque estoy aquí , yo soy o más bien solía ser parte de un escuadrón especial y justra misión era detener a una banda de locos que querían viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio con el fin de encontrar nuevos mundos y conquistarlos usando sus habilidades físicas y tecnología , sin embargo algo salió mal y fuimos enviados para detenerlos , pero durante la misión accidentalmente uno de los portales se abrió y me tragó , cosa que me trajó a tu mundo...'- explicó Alex calmadamente mientras que Miles se veía asombrado a más no poder -'Alguna duda?'- preguntó el ojiazul.

-'B-Bueno , esto realmente es difícil de creer pero por tu expresión seria diría que hablas en serio amigo pero...Qué harás ahora? , no creo que seas capaz de volber a tu mundo'- cuestionó Miles.

-'La verdad no se que hacer pero ya que no me encuentro en una buena posición...Digo que debería buscar un trabajo que se adapte bien a mí...Bummer bah (bah qué fastidio)!'- exclamó el ojiazul fastidiado.

-'Si quieres puedo darte un trabajo que creo que podría interesarte amigo'- ofreció Miles.

-'Mm , Y cuál podría ser ese trabajo?'- preguntó Alex intrigado.

-'Se trata de un grupo que controla la actividad criminal de Interespecies y se le conoce como M.O.N'- explicó vagamente Miles.

-'Pero no soy un Interespecie'- dijo Alex.

-'Tecnicamente si lo eres , eso se debe a que vienes de otra tierra...Y para rematar poseeas "habilidades" que los humanos no deben tener...Además si lo haces deberás responder directamente a mi...Pero deberemos ocultar el hecho de que eres de otro mundo , no quiero que los altos mandos me fastidien por eso...Ya se! Les diremos que eres un experimento militar que encontramos en Alemania'- explicó Miles.

-'Bah , gan fod (Bah , ya que)'- dijo Alex antes de levantarse y darle la mano a Miles para cerrar el trato pero cuando se dieron la mano , Alex acercó a Miles con un pequeño tirón de mano -'Pero dejame decirte que si me engañas...Te mueres'- declaró Alex contotal seriedad.

-'Claro claro...Pero primero debo llevarte a Japón , sin embargo antes te enseñaré algunas cosas sobre éste mundo para evitar sospechas'- explicó el peligris soltando la mano del palinegro.

-'Mm , estoy de acuerdo'- dijo Alex.

* * *

 **Japón. Aeropuerto de Kyoto.**

 **Un mes después.**

Ha pasado un total de 31 dias desde que Alex despertó. En ese tiempo él y Miles pusieron en marcha su trato , Alex sería su agente especial en cualquier operación y a cambió Miles le daría cualquier tipo de información sobre el mundo donde se encontraba , le daría dinero suficiente para mantenerse y le proporcionaría una identidad nueva para no llamar mucho la atención , pero primero debía mudarse a Japón para poder poner todo en marcha en un plazo limite de 29 dias para tener todo listo.

En ese plazo de tiempo Alex aprendió a escribir y hablar a la perfección más de 4 idiomas , dando un total de 7 idiomas que conoce y entre ellos están el Japones , que lo habla frecuentemente , el Gáles , su lengua nativa , el Italiano , Chino , Griego , Inglés y Aleman. También comenzó un riguroso entrenamiento , en secreto , para poder aumentar el nivel de sus habilidades cosa que funcionaba muy bien , sobre todo con sus habilidades físicas.

Actualmente se encontraba en una escalera eléctrica , mientras bajaba se podia ver que su apariencia cambió ligeramente , ahora tenía el cabello un poco más corto pero seguía siendo algo largo y además ahora tenía un mechón en su frente que era de color blanco ; También estaba usando una camisa de manga larga con la bandera estdounidense en su brazo derecho , tenía un pantalón largo de color azul grisáceo y unos zapatos blancos.

Cabe destacar que al pasar se hacía el centro de las miradas debido a su apariencia salvaje pero bien parecida , sobre todo con las mujeres que no paraban de desnudarlo con la mirada. Él decidio ignorarlo lo mejor posible pero estaba algo nervioso por las miradas. Al estar cerca de la salida puso ver a una mujer que tenía un mini-pizarrón con el nombre "Alex Biscan".

Por lo que pudo ver Alex , esta mujer era muy hermosa por decir poco. Tenía el cabello largo de color negro con un tono púrpura , tenía los ojos de color café profundo pero estaban siendo tapados por un par de gafas oscuras , tenía la piel blanca , poseía un cuerpo muy desarrollado y que cualquier mujer podría envidiar , y medía alrededor de 1.80 mts ; Esta mujer tenía puesto un traje negro abotonado que le llegaba hasta un pequeña parte de sus piernas terminando en una falda corta , tenía medias nylon y zapatos negros con tacón.

Alex decidió acercarse a la bella mujer y esta lo miró por un momento antes de hablar -'Alex Biscan?'- preguntó ella de forma calmada pero se veía sorprendida por la apariencia de Alex.

-'Sip...Un gusto conocerla Señorita...Uhhh'-

-'Oh , perdón...Soy Smith , la Coordinadora del Acta de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies'- se presentó la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-'Mm , No crees que es un nombre un poco largo?'- preguntó Alex con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

La mujer solo suspiró con pesadez antes de darle a Alex una sonrisa reconfortante -'Si , eso es lo que dije'- respondio Smith.

-'Okay , creo que es hora de irnos a la residencia donde me quedaré y...Tal vez comer algo , si quieres'- dijo Alex de manera algo perezosa pero la oferta llamó la atención de Smith.

-'Oh? Acaso estas invitandome a una cita Alex_kun~?'- preguntó Smith usando un tono muy coqueto que hizo que Alex se sonrojara bastante.

-'EEEH?! N-No! T-Te equivocas! No te estoy invitando a cenar ni nada! No es que no quiera es solo que-Aaaah! Mira eres un bella mujer pero- Espera! Eso no es lo que quería decir!'- balbuceo Alex sumamente avergonzado mientras la muner solo lo miraba con una cara divertida ante su reacción.

-'Calma Alex_kun , no era enserio...A menos que tu quieras'- dijo la mujer ojicafé de manera coqueta.

-'Mejor vamonos...Os gwelwch yn dda (Por favor)- suplicó el pelinegro bajando la cabeza en resignación.

* * *

 **Fin de Capitulo 1.**

 **Notas.**

 **Para que sepan les diré un par de cosas sobre Alex.**

 **1\. Él es de origen Galés asi que las palabras que usaba cuando se siente avergonsado , irritado , o humillado (De manera divertida) las dice en su idioma involuntariamente.**

 **2\. Él es desconfiado de losdemás en una forma extraña pero no se equivoquen. Él ya ha tomado nota de los puntos vitales más fragiles de las personas con las que ha interactuado , eso incluye a Smith y a Miles.**

 **proveniene de un mundo más salvaje que nuestro mundo. La historia de ese mundo se revelará en capitulos posteriores pero en un punto avanzado.**

 **Esto es todo...Bye!**


End file.
